Dumbeldore, les quelques dernières secondes de sa vie
by bc130woody
Summary: Dumbeldore n'était pas mort cette nuit là, sa chute de la tour d'Astronomie ne lui avait pas été fatale. Pourtant à la fin de la Guerre, l'illustre directeur avait cru pouvoir récupérer sa place dans la société magique, et au combien il avait tort ! Harry éclata de rire en recevant sa lettre de Poudlard, ce vieux con n'avait pas changé, mais le mode si, et surtout lui.


Hello !

Juste un petit OS comme ça, sans prétention, y'aura certainement pas de suite, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire ^^

DIsclaimer : tout est à J.K.R ! Rien n'a été corrigé, merci de me signaler les fautes s'il vous plaît ! 3

* * *

Il sourit jaune. Dumbeldore siégeait, comme-ci de rien n'était, devant toute la Grande Salle. Finissant son discours habituel, par son gentil sourire de Papy Gâteau. La Haine en Harry monta d'un cran.

Il avait purgé le monde de la pourriture qu'avait été Voldemort, c'était hisser au rang de Mage de Guerre a ces 19 ans, était devenu un des sorciers les plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne, pendant que le Grand, l'Immense Étendard de la Lumière, se terrait dans son manoir familiale. Lui laissant les affres des combats, de la guerre, du sang et des tripes à l'air. Harry Potter, à l'aube de ses 22 ans, s'il avait été un jour partisans du ''mage blanc', aujourd'hui haïssait Dumbeldore, et tout l'autorité que celui-ci se croyait détenir, dans son absolue arrogance.

Car les choses avaient changés, sans que l'illustre vieillard ne s'en rendent comptes. Si tout les élèves devant lui était ici présent, c'était pour une unique raison. Non pas par nostalgie, par envie, ou juste pour suivre les directives de Dumbeldore, puisqu'il avait, quelques jours après la fin de la Guerre, et seulement une heure après avoir officiellement ''ressuscité'', instaurer une année de rattrapages des ASPICs et BUSEs, à tout les élèves n'ayant pas pu les passer pendant l'Occupation.

Non, tous étaient ici pour une unique raison.

Harry Potter les avaient appelés.

Et tous avait répondu présent à l'appel du Général.

Seul Dumbeldore, dans sa grande ignorance se croyait maître des cinq cents vies autour de lui.

Harry se leva, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, prêt à lui montrer que non, c'était lui ici, l'Empereur de tous.

Hermione ne pu empêcher un gloussement quand l'attention se portât naturellement sur Harry, quand il se leva du banc de la table de Gryffondor. Et il se transformât bien vite en rire clair, quand elle vu la tête de Dumbeldore à ce soudain silence, alors que quelque secondes plus tôt, la Grande salle était animée comme à son habituel.

Son rire finit par un sourire, et elle ne put s'en décrocher, en pensant à l'immense mascarade qui se jouait pour les yeux d'un seul sorcier. Dumbeldore. Le Traître. Le Lâche.

Personne n'avait le cœur à se réjouir, comme tous simulait, il y a peine quelque secondes de ça. Dumbelodre, ce con, à peine un mois après la Guerre, les voulaient à Poudlard ? Le Conseil avait été prêt à l'immoler sur la Place Bleu, seul par la volonté du Général, Dumbeldore n'avait pas été traqué. Et aujourd'hui elle comprenait l'envie de son plus vieil ami.

La satisfaction qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent avait un goût presque sexuel. Harry, l'interrompit dans sa fièvre en adressant la paroles à Dumbeldore, après quelques minutes de combat visuel, en goûtant l'air elle put y distinguer les effluves d'une altercation psychique. Elle haussa les épaules, Harry avait une défense presque absolue, elle plaignait presque Brian.

« Albus, cher Directeur, vous ne manquez pas de culot, n'est ce pas ? » Hermione posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main, tout cela l'ennuyait déjà. Dumbeldore, n'était déjà plus qu'un mort en sursis.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire quand Harry éclata de rire, suite à la réplique interloquée du vieux.

Ouais, Dumby avait perdu il y a maintenant de nombreuses années, quand elle s'était rendue compte que l'illustre Directeur était toujours vivant, e que ce con aurait put sauver Ron.

Soudainement en colère, elle se leva coupant la parole à son Général, elle siffla à son ancien directeur

« Trêves de palabres ! Voir votre visage est bien assez écœurant .. » Elle allait définitivement exploser de rager et déchaîner sa magie contre cet être, quand la main d'Harry se posât sur son épaule.

« Suffit, Hermione, garde ton rang. » Comme un sceau d'eau glacée, elle se stoppa immédiatement à la remontrance de son Supérieur Hiérarchique, et se recomposa dans les deux secondes, un masque parfaitement sans expression, son maintien, redevint digne de son statut et elle se calma.

« Pardonnez ma fougue mon Roi, » murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, Harry la lui releva avec un sourire doux, et lui baisa le front, elle sourit à son tour, heureuse de voir son ami aussi détendu, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Pourtant son calme pourtant presque légendaire, lui fut de nouveau arraché par Dumbeldore, quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, pour rappeler sa présence, il se sentait un poil oublié, et c'était suffisamment rare pour le froisser, sans parler de tout le dérangement que provoquait en lui la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

« Miss Granger, 10 points en moins pour votre langage peu agréable, je vous exempts de la semaine de retenu que j'aurais mit habituellement, je comprends que votre comportement se trouve déformé par la regrettable perte que vous avez subit, il y a de ça une année, mais rendez vous compte qu'une ère de changement s'ouvre désormais à nous, la Guerre est finie ! » Dumbeldore, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, ouvrit grand les bras, comme pour embrasser toute la foules d'étudiant en liesse. Enfin qui aurait normalement dû l'être.

Seul le silence accueillit ces mots.

Harry se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione, qui s'était retournée pour écouter le Directeur, sourire. Tant pis pour ces projets de longues vengeances, Dumbeldore venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Pour signaler son accord, Harry relâcha l'épaule, qu'il tenait toujours, et Hermione ne devait attendre que ça puisque sans attendre, elle s'élança sur sa cible, dégaina sa dague fétiche, et la plongea prestement dans l'abdomen du Vieux Croulant.

Sous le choc, il écarquilla les yeux, lâcha un hurlement mêlant stupeur et douleur, puis fît quelques pas en arrière, aussitôt suivie par la Lionne qui en profita pour le poignarder à nouveau. Dans les dernières minutes de vie du grand mage, elle daigna s'adresser à lui.

« Dumbeldore » soupira t-elle « Nous savons, que tu aurais pu sauver Ron » SI c'était possible Dumbeldore aurait pâlit encore. Elle rencontra le regard écarquillé du Directeur. « Nous savons que tu as vu toute la scène Albus. Nous savons que tu as sciemment choisie de le sacrifier Albus. Et c'est ainsi que je te sacrifie à ton tour Albus. ». Elle sentit une petite vague d'énergie traverser son bras, signe que son serment de avait été accompli. Et quand enfin l'âme d'Albus quitta son corps, Hermione sourit sombrement, et entoura d'une bulle de magie celle-ci serait d'une certaines utilité les prochains jours.

Harry sourit à son tour, appréciant la sauvagerie de la jeune femme. Et siffla fortement e, s'en allant vers la sortie, signifiant à tous la fin de la mission.

Severus Snape, jetant un sort d'incinération rapide, au corps de celui qui fut un bourreau presque aussi sadique que Voldemort, puis attrapa par la taille sa Lionne bien aimée, et ils suivirent, comme tous, les pas de leur Roi.

Harry Potter avait triomphé de bien plus de choses que se qu'avait pu voir Albus, c'est regrettable mais celui-ci avait perdu à l'instant même où son influence c'était affaiblie sur l'enfant, le plus ironique c'est que c'était par ses propres actes, par sa propre volonté, lors de la quatrième année du gosse.

M'enfin, Severus ne pouvait plus vraiment appeler son Roi ''un gosse'', mais les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, dit-on .


End file.
